


Living Arrangements

by lenasmagic (dimensionhoppingrose)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Donald Is A Dad, Fluffish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/lenasmagic
Summary: Donald Duck will Dad anyone. Even the Avatar.-Ducktales/ATLA AU-
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Donald Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211
Collections: Avatar Tales: A Ducktales AU





	Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have to make up for Safe and Sound tbh

It was Louie — sly, intuitous Louie — who thought to ask the question first, about a week after they met Lena.

“So… where do you live?”

Lena grimaced, looking away. “You know… around.” She waved a hand vaguely. “Here and there.”

“You’re homeless, aren’t you?”

The teen ducked head, blushing slightly. “Yeah. I’ve been kind of just living in caves and abandoned houses for the last year.”

Ouch. The kids exchanged looks, and nodded. “Come home with us!” Dewey said, grinning. “Uncle Donald won’t mind.”

“What?” Lena looked between the kids. “No, I can’t—”

“Sure you can! We brought Webby home and she practically lives there now.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Webby said, looping her arms around one of Lena’s and giving her a tug. “Let’s go!”

“I, um… okay…”

They made their way to the marina, where they walked up the ramp of a small but cute houseboat. “Uncle Donald?” Huey called. An older duck shuffled out, stopping when he saw Lena and narrowing his eyes.

“What did they do?”

“Um… what?”

“Did they steal something?”

“No?”

“Break something?”

“I… I don’t think so?”

“Steal something?”

“You already asked that.”

“It’s worth asking twice.”

“Honestly, Uncle Donald.” Louie sounded hurt. “It’s like you don’t trust us or something.”

“I don’t.”

The man — Donald — looked at his nephews before turning back to Lena with a softer expression. “They didn’t do _anything_ wrong?”

“I mean I can’t say anything… but nothing to me personally.”

“This is our new friend, Lena,” Webby piped up, saving the day. “She doesn’t really… have anywhere to live—”

Donald’s expression changed again. Lena couldn’t quite read it. “Where are your parents?”

“I’m… not sure, sir. I lived with my aunt. She was… not a good person.”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Um… a day or two ago.” Her shoulders hunched.

“Okay. Boys, put the extra cot in Webby’s room. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.” He smiled, gently ruffling Lena’s hair while she stared in shock.

“Oh, Uncle Donald?" Huey piped up. "There’s one more thing.”

“I _knew_ you did something!”

“Wha — jeez you really don’t trust us, do you?”

Webby beckoned for Donald to come closer, making sure no one else within earshot. “Lena’s the Avatar. But her aunt kind of closed her off from the world and she has no idea what that means or — anything, really.”

Donald blinked for a moment, looking between Webby and Lena. Then he nodded and straightened up. “Dinner in ten minutes. Boys, the cot. Webby—”

“I’ll show Lena to our room!” Webby said happily, taking Lena’s hand and dragging her away. Her mouth was hanging open as she tried to catch up with what had just happened. “It’s not much,” Webby said as she led her into the small room. “I think it was storage originally, but I started spending a lot of time here, and Donald wanted to give me a real bed.”

“Is he just… like that? All the time?”

“Yeah, he’s really nice.”

“Don’t tell him I said this,” Dewey huffed as he and Houie carried in a box, “but Uncle Donald is actually really cool.”

“The guy who used to live in the port next door was a total jerk,” Louie said, slipping in behind his brothers and dropping onto Webby’s bed. “Just like, yelling at everyone for living. One day he caught another kid trying to sneak onto his boat — I think it was a dare or something — and he was gonna beat the kid up, I think, but Uncle Donald got there first. Jerk left on a stretcher and Uncle Donald never got in trouble for it.”

“He’d never hurt _us_ , though,” Huey said quickly, noticing the growing terror in Lena’s expression. “He’s not like that. He just doesn’t like seeing other people get hurt.”

“The worst he’s ever done to us is send us to our room without dinner.” Dewey was fussing with a couple wooden polls, frowning. “And he caved on the dinner thing after like, an hour and brought us sandwiches. Huey how does this stupid thing work again?”

Huey sighed, going to help his brother. Lena still couldn’t quite wrap her head around kindness without a cost. “Really?” she asked Webby quietly. Webby smiled, hugging her tight.

“Really. I _promise_. Just wait until we eat, you’ll understand.”

“Dinner!” Donald called, right on cue. Huey and Dewey quickly finished putting the cot together before following their brother out of the room. Webby smiled, bringing Lena with her.

The kitchen was mostly the bench table built into one side, and an array of appliances on the other. Bowls of stew were already set out, with slices of bread next to them. There was one noticeably bigger bowl on the end with extra bread.

Louie went to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of soda and starting to close the door. “Ah!” Donald stopped him. “You’re in the fridge, ask everyone else what they want to drink.”

Louie grumbled. “Does anyone else want something?”

“I’ll take a Pep, dear Llewlyn,” Dewey said, smirking.

“I think I’d like some water,” Huey added.

“Actually, this is the last Pep. But I’d be happy to give you both some _water_.”

He twirled his hand as he spoke. Water rose out of the kitchen sink and shot right at the boys, who weren’t quick enough to move. “Hey!”

“Louie!” Donald sounded exasperated. Louie grabbed a bottle of Pep and a water, bringing them to his brothers and shoving them across the table. Webby rolled her eyes, giggling.

“Come on.”

She tugged Lena to the table, sliding into the bench from one side. The only bowl left next to her was the bigger one on the end. Lena started to go around to the other side, but Webby grabbed her hand.

“What’re you doing? Sit down.”

“But that’s—”

“Trust me, it’s for you.”

“I…”

“Trust us, it’s for you,” the boys said in an almost eerie monotone.

Lena sat uncertainly, waiting to be ordered to move. But Donald made his way over with his own bowl, sitting next to Louie. The boys immediately began eating like they’d never seen food in their lives. Lena kept her hands in her lap, staring at the bowl in front of her.

“Something wrong?” Donald asked. Lena shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“No, it’s great. Thank you.”


End file.
